1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart pressurizing apparatus and a smart pressurizing method, more particularly to a smart pressurizing apparatus and a smart pressurizing method, which adjust an optimal pressurizing rate according to various cuff lengths, thus providing comfortable measurement for user.
2. Description of Related Art
The present electronic sphygmomanometer generally uses a pouch connected to a cuff thereof to pump the cuff up. When the electronic sphygmomanometer is in operation, a CPU in the electronic sphygmomanometer controls a pressurizing pump to pump the cuff with air in the pouch. Certain information, like systolic pressure (high pressure), diastolic pressure (low pressure), and pulse pressure signal can be measured with the electronic sphygmomanometer.
According to the regulation of EN1060-3 Clause 4/AAMI SP 10 Clause 4.6.1.1, the width of the cuff should be 40% of user limb and the length of the cuff should be 80–100% of the user limb. The cuff and pouch of wrong sizes will influence the accuracy of measurement.
Therefore, the conventional electronic sphygmomanometer uses the CPU to send on/off signals to control the pressurizing pump. However, the conventional electronic sphygmomanometer uses similar procedures for measurement, namely fast pressurize the cuff and then release the pressure of the cuff to measure systolic pressure value (high pressure) and diastolic pressure value (low pressure). The similar procedures are applied for users of different conditions, including normal people, hypertension people, and hypotension people. The electronic sphygmomanometer should constantly supply pressure to the cuff to precisely measure the systolic pressure value. If the pressure is not enough, the pressurizing step should be conducted again. It is inconvenience to user and some user may have blood stasis problem.
Japanese laid-open No. 2-234740 discloses an electronic sphygmomanometer, which uses sensor to control the pressurizing pump with reference to the specific systolic pressure value and diastolic pressure value of user. More particularly, the proposed electronic sphygmomanometer uses a sensor to measure the diastolic pressure value of user after a fast pressurizing step and then the proposed electronic sphygmomanometer switches to a slowly pressurizing step to measure the systolic pressure value and then ceases pressurizing step.